Occultus Jonas
by Eye-of-the-Demon
Summary: JONAS Kevin, Joe and Nick live a normal life with their mother, but one day a strange man comes and messes up everything. Who is he? What does he know about their father's disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy morning and the grass was moved by a cool breeze that was blowing in the countryside on the borders of New Jersey. The sun was shining and no boy would have wished to stay at home. The three Jonas siblings were no exception: Kevin, Joe and Nick, with their hair blown by the wind, were engaged in a two-a-side football match (if you count the scarecrow at the goal) in the large grassy area that surrounded the old dark wooden house in which they lived together with their mother.

Kevin, the eldest, had dark curly hair and eyes as green as the grass. He was kind and quiet, maybe a little clumsy, but he loved his family and after his father's disappearance he had taken care of his brothers, becoming a paternal figure.

Joseph, or Joe, was the second to age. He was a cheerful and restless boy and his rebellious temperament was reflected in his bright hazel eyes, covered by dark bangs.

At last, there was Nicholas, the youngest of the three. Nick was a quiet, polite and a bit sad boy, but this was understandable: he had always had the regret of not having memories of his father, since he was only one year old of when his traces were lost. However, he had developed a great sensitivity and empathy, so much that, sometimes, his dark eyes seemed to read inside a person.

The three brothers had always been linked by a strong bond: if one of them was in trouble, the others were always ready to help; if one of them was sad, the others cheered him up. Their relationship was like a strong iron chain.

-Boys!- the match of the brothers (and of the scarecrow) was interrupted by their mother, who was calling them for lunch. Denise Jonas had always been a strong woman and her husband's death had done nothing but strengthen her temperament. She had raised her three sons with love, trying not to miss anything to them, but at the same time making sure that they became responsible and independent. She was a beautiful woman, with thick dark curls, but the various misfortunes of her life had left signs, such as the deep wrinkles on on her forehead and the sadness into her dull green eyes.

-Coming, mom!- Joe kicked the ball, which hit the poor scarecrow, and, closely followed by his brothers, ran into the house and reached his mother in the kitchen.

They had just begun to eat, when someone knocked at the door.

-I'll go!- Nick got up and ran to the entrance. The boy opened the door and gasped when his eyes met the cold blue eyes of a man in his forties, with long black hair, among wich a few gray locks stood out, framing a thin and pale face

-Is this the Jonas' house?-

* * *

Hi, people!

This is the translation of a fan fiction that I wrote on an Italian site. It was my very first story.

I'm going to translate the chapters, but, since I didn't really like how it came, I'm going to change it a little and, maybe, I'll also add some chapters.

This is a sort of prologue and, obviously, you may have some questions:

Why is their father disappeared? How did he disappear? Who is the ugly man at the door?

Be patient, guys. You'll find out in the next chapter X3

Please, read & rewiev


	2. Chapter 2

-Is this the Jonas' house?-

Nick did not answer the question and continued to stare at the man, with a strange feeling of uneasiness

-Who is it, honey? My God!- Denise had come to see who had knocked, and when she saw the man, she dropped to the ground the dish in her hands. The man looked up at Denise and smiled. A creepy,cold smile

-Denise! Time passes, but you're even more beautiful! It is a pleasure to see you again!-

-I can not say that it's the same for me- the woman went to her son and pushed him away gently

-Mom, who is that man?- meanwhile, Kevin and Joe had arrived and they were staring souspiciously at the man

-No one, and he was about to leave!- Denise was about to close the door, but the man blocked her

-Actually, I am not "no one" : I'm your uncle Jude- having said that, he approached the boys and looked at them one by one

-You must be Kevin: I remember you and I see with pleasure that you've grown up well. Instead, you are Joseph, aren't you? Last time I saw you, you were barely able to speak, but you ran like crazy. At last, you must be the young Nicholas! You were just a baby at my last visit... - Nick looked at him defiantly: he didn't trust that man. His uncle grinned, as if he was about to burst out laughing, and returned his glance, raising an eyebrow, amused. For a moment, in less than a second, a blue light flashed in his eyes, reflecting in Nick's own. The boy gasped when he realized he could not move. His limbs seemed to have been dipped in ice: they were numb and refused to move. That man had done that! Nick did not know how or why, but he was sure that it was his uncle's fault. While he was struggling to move, he noticed that his brothers were in his same conditions and fear took over his mind.

-Stop playing with them! - Denise snapped. When Jude looked away from them, giggling, the three brothers sensed his grip on their limbs fading. Nick gave his uncle a look of astonishment and disbelief. In response, Jude continued to smile, then turned to the boys' mother

-Denise, I must talk to you about something... - Denise continued to look with hatred at her brother-in-law

-Guys, go to town!- she ordered

-But... - Kevin tried to reply, but his mother interrupted him

-I told you to go to town! Do not argue! - the boys, without saying a word, left the house, crossing the cold eyes of their uncle one last time. The woman slammed the door

-So what do you want?- Jude shook his head, smiling, almost amused

-You know very well! -

-No! None of them will come with you, and none of them, if that's what you want to know, has never shown any kind of power!- the man grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. His eyes were furious and his mouth open to show his teeth, like a wolf growling to his prey

-You know that it is not possible! Their father was a Sensitive: one of them must have inherited Paul's powers!- the woman broke free with a jerk

-Even if it is? None of them has ever shown them! -

-That means that all of them will come with me until I find out who of them is a Sensitive! -

-Who says I'll let you take them? -

-Who says you can stop me?- the man looked at her with a grin anything but reassuring

* * *

Here it is: second chapter.

So, you found out who the bad, ugly man is: uncle Jude! MWAHAHAH!

But now, there's one more question: who is a Sensitive? Do you really think that I would tell you now? Of course not! I'm evil! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

You'll have to wait until the next chapter u.u

Read & review


End file.
